User talk:Happy65
Welcome Hi, welcome to Liverpool FC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pepe Reina page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Category We have decided to remove Category: Players from all pages. Instead Use Category: Former Players or Category: Current Players. Thanks--Rhonda 18:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. We are in an IRC if you would like to come and communicate more readily. Look at the link Sunderland06 gave me in the IRC section on my talk page. Cheers.--Rhonda 18:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Aguero While that would be such an amazing signing, I think it is the outside bet of the summer. You never know with football though. Cheers and thanks for all the editing!--Rhonda 02:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hey, I was just wondering if perhaps you could help us out with a few of the projects we were working on currently. We need pages for all the managers of Liverpool. These pages need the manager infobox and explanations of their Liverpool career. It would be a big help if you could help us out with this project or some of the others listed on my user page. Thanks for your help so far and I look forward to seeing your around. Cheers and happy editing.--Rhonda 03:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Affiliated sites I'll have a word with Rhonda about it. p.s. I've deleted the userbox you created as it seems like you're just trying to advertise your wiki. Sunderland06 (talk) 18:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Also, can you please stop adding irrelevant links to the external link section. Another thing, there was no reason to move the season article. Sunderland06 (talk) 18:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Soccerwiki I get the feeling you are only on this wiki to advertise your own. If people want to edit your wiki, eventaully they'll edit it, don't try to force it too much. Also, we've decided not to add your site to the affiliated sites list. Sunderland06 (talk) 18:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Picture of the day I'm not very supportive over this new contest you have created for numerous reasons. 1) You created out of the blue without any discussion with other users. 2) I have doubts that you will maintain the contest. 3) This wiki doesn't really have many high quality pictures too boast, as many of them are just pictures of players or kits. 4) It doesn't seem like a very democratic contest, as there wasn't a vote or anything. 5) It takes the focus away from content work, which is the primary focus of the wiki. As you can tell, I'm not very keen on this contest. Sunderland06 (talk) 21:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :We've decided to delete this contest for the time being. We might consider bringing this back as a more official event in the future, when we have grown substantially. There just isn't any point in having it at the present moment, we need to concentrate on growing first. Sunderland06 (talk) 00:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Editing interface May I ask you to particpate in Forum:Editing interface to discuss changing the editing interface of this wiki. Sunderland06 (talk) 13:37, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin Demotion Policy No, we don't have an admin demotion policy at this wiki, especially since I know why Rhonda is inactive. If a user were to be promoted to admin at this stage, it would be KinaseD anyway. Sunderland06 (talk) 14:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Rhonda is in the process of moving house, so it's a bit hectic for him at the moment. We have no purpose for an admin promotion page as we are a small wiki with very few editors; if anyone is going to be made an admin in the near future it will be KinaseD (as i've already said). Sunderland06 (talk) 14:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think there's any immediate need to promote KinaseD to admin, Rhonda should be back shortly and I can manage until then. Sunderland06 (talk) 14:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello Hi there! Many thanks for your kind offer to make me an admin, it is much appreciated. Unfortunately my free time is pretty scarce as I am studying Medicine at University- the free time I have is just about enough for me to make a reasonable contribution to this wiki, though even that is less than I would like. So basically I'm just not able to make any meaningful contributions to any other wikis at this moment in time. Best of luck with your wiki though. Incidentally, have you ever contacted the user IGeek? I can't speak for him, but he seems to have a number of football-oriented wiki projects on the go, perhaps he might be interested in helping yours out? KinaseD 20:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC)